


Life isn't a bed of roses

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Gen, In-Laws, India, Murga punishment, Punishment, Punjab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A good for nothing city girl is married off in a village in Punjab.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Life isn't a bed of roses

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts corporal punishment of young adults and references corporal punishment of teens. The author does not condone corporal punishment whether inflicted on children, teens or young adults. If the subject matter makes you uncomfortable, you are requested not to read the story.

I was a lazy and mischievous girl in school and spent my school hours at the cinema hall. I neither learnt to cook nor scored good marks. My father always threatened to marry me off in his native village in Punjab but I never payed any heed to it. 

But as soon as I hit eighteen, I found myself tying the knot with a boy from his village. He was young himself, having turned twenty the month before. We didn't have sex on our suhagraat, both of us were exhausted and we slept like the dead. Suffice to say, we really didn't get to know each other.

The next day I was expected to make food for everyone. The food I made was unsurprisingly shit, it had too much turmeric and salt and no other spice. My mother-in-law took one bite, got up and suddenly her hand was twisting ear and I let out an unladylike shriek.

She let my ear go and told me in a no nonsense voice "murga bano".

I looked back at her hoping there will be some hint that she was joking but her face was deadly serious. I obviously knew what she was talking about, all my life I had seen boys assume that humiliating position and laughed at their misery at they struggled to remain in that position as the teacher reddened their oft exposed bottoms. But I had never experienced it myself, though I had done far worse than those boys.

Becoming murga for the first time is a very unique and intense experience. I don't know if the fact that my first time was in adulthood had any effect on the intensity, it probably did.

Time seemed to slow down as I bent myself into the position. My whole body ached by what I assume was ten minutes but was probably far less time. I lowered my bum to be a little less uncomfortable when I heard what sounded like a shot being fired and soon my tush felt like it was on fire. 

I have no idea long it was. To me it felt like I was bent like that for eons under gazes which now I know were sympathetic but at the I perceived to be mocking.

That night was our surrogate suhagraat as we had spent the real doing the only thing that's better than sex (other than eating food that is bad for you). I had felt anxious and bummed out the whole day. Somehow I had convinced myself my husband and in-laws were abusive tyrants and my life's going to be hell on Earth. I had also convinced myself my husband was a sadistic, misogynistic pervert who would make me murga and hit me and do other horrible stuff to me for his pleasure.

But to my surprise he was gentle during sex not domineering. Though he mostly took the lead, it was probably due to my utter submissiveness. He asked me about my nerves at the middle of it revealing he too was a virgin to try alleviate what he assumed was the cause of my nervousness. I barely restrained myself from sobbing as I presented him with the fiction I had cooked up and he let out chuckle. But he propmtly apologized when I actually burst out into tears and reassured me that we were equals and any attempt of his to punish me would end him in getting double the punishment from his mother. Both of us will be punished if we did something deserving of punishment but it will be imposed by our elders.

I did not quite believe his mother would punish her adult son until two days later when she twisted his ear and made him do fifty uthak baithaks for substituting butter for ghee when he didn't find any in the market. There was absolutely no shame in him as he carried out his punishment and he was quite shameless in his begging her reduce the number and he managed to reduce it to thirty. I had been punished a few times by then but I found his punishment to be disproportionately severe compared to mine.

I observed that Vivek(my husband) and his eighteen year old brother Vivaan was punished much more severely in proportion to their crimes than either me or my fifteen year old sister-in-law Vidya. But Vidya was still punished more severely than me. But despite this typical and abundant misandry and anti-nepotism in inflicting corporal punishment, I was still the one that got the most punishment by the virtue of being terrible at cooking, cleaning and following orders.

And my place as most punished member of household wasn't taken over by the little angel Vivaan was married to. Tina, Vivaan's wife was probably punished about three by my mother-in-law till date. Though her ears were perpetually red till she was 25 and I was 28 from all the playful ear twisting she received from me, which despite being doled out for absolutely no reason at all were quite severe. 

I still feel surprised that she or someone else didn't protest this. I only stopped when I came to terms with the fact that I found the act to be arousing, _I_ was the pervert. After that it was Vivek's ears I was twisting. Though Vivek endured any pain and humiliation I inflicted on him at the heat of sex, he absolutely refused to do ritual punishments. So while he wouldn't be murga at my command or bend over my lap for a ass-warming, his ears were always red and there was quite a few red handprint on his body after we had sex.

I'm now 34, mother of two. My mother-in-law has mellowed out quite a bit and I can cook a decent meal.

**Author's Note:**

> That was very weird.


End file.
